


Lovesick

by bi0nicbuckyb



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi0nicbuckyb/pseuds/bi0nicbuckyb





	Lovesick

Bucky had been gawking at you all day like a lovesick teenager. When your eyes would meet his sapphire blues, he’d quickly look away, as if he didn’t want you to notice his wandering eyes. You saw him though, saw his shimmering orbs scan over every inch of your body, stopping at your breasts and lingering there. Sometimes his mouth would hang open just an inch as he stared and you were surprised he never drooled, those perfect pouty lips making you want to attack his mouth in broad daylight.

You’d be lying if you said you were the innocent one, the urge to fuck his brains out growing with each moment you spent with him. When he was practicing his combat skills at Stark Tower, or tuning up the Steve’s bike in the garage, you’d watch the muscles work underneath his skin with each movement, longing to run your fingers over each vein.

You’d brought him a bottle of water and watched drops of sweat run down his forehead, across his cheek, and disappear into his shirt. You’d balled your hands into fists at your sides, the urge to taste the salty liquid from his skin overwhelming you. So many times you had thought about what it would be like to feel his huge, strong hands working you over like he did baby’s engine.

“Y/N?” Bucky said sharply, snapping you out of your dirty thoughts. You clenched your thighs together and could already feel the wetness pooling in your panties. “Can you pass me that wrench from the toolbox?” You got up on shaky legs and grabbed the wrench you thought he needed from the rusted, red toolbox on the backseat.

“Thank you,” he started, taking it from your hands. “But that’s not the one. Let me show you.” His hand found the small of your back, leading you to the toolbox. He pulled out the correct wrench and presented it to you. His hand was on your back again, guiding you back to Steve’s bike. “See, this one fits because of the way this bolt goes.” You watched him bend over, admiring the grease that was speckled up and down his forearms and biceps. You were suddenly uncomfortable, your thoughts turning to pure filth as you imagined him smearing that grease all over your naked skin.

“I- I’m gonna go inside,” you stammered, fidgeting with your hands. “It’s too hot out here.”

You could feel Bucky’s eyes on you as you walked to the door of your motel room, your heart beating loudly in your chest. You closed the door behind you and pressed your back to it, letting out the deep breath you didn’t know you’d been holding. Suddenly exhausted, you flopped down on your stomach onto the bed closest to the door, and fell asleep almost instantly.

You had no idea how much time had passed, but sunlight was still shining through the curtains as you fluttered your eyelids open. After your brain peeked through your sleep induced fog, your senses realized what had awoken you. Calloused fingertips ran down your bare thighs from behind you, followed by full hands rubbing your tired muscles. You closed your eyes again and took moment to catch your breath, knowing it was Bucky.  
“Is this okay?” You heard him whisper, the smell of oil and leather invading your senses. Suddenly, his hands were right below your ass, cupping the soft flesh there.

“Are you joking?” you asked without thinking, feeling goosebumps rise along your skin at his touch. This is what you’d been dreaming about for weeks. “Please don’t stop.”

As if a switch had been flipped in him, Bucky suddenly had his hands around your waist, flipping you over onto your back. He was still covered in grease, even more so now from working on the bike. His hands moved hungrily underneath your shirt, smearing the black substance along your heated skin. You felt like you were on fire, about to combust, when his lips suddenly crashed into yours. A moan escaped your lips and got lost in his mouth, as he brought your bottom lip between his teeth.

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve been waiting for this? To touch you like this?” He growled into your neck, as he peppered it with quick and lustful kisses. “Too fucking long.”

“I- I saw the way you looked at me,” you managed to say, Bucky’s lips moving down to your collarbone and suckling there. “Like you were undressing me with your eyes.”

Bucky brought his eyes up to meet yours; those beautiful, swirling pools of blue. You felt your breath hitch at the sudden eye contact, your teeth biting on your bottom lip. You swore his face was made of marble, the beautiful creases by his eyes and even the tiny scar on his cheek so beautiful. You brought your hand up to trace the lines on his cheeks, and his eyes instinctively closed at your soft touch.

“You caught me,” he answered with a sly smile, his tongue snaking out to swipe over his plush bottom lip. “Now I want to undress you for real. Do you mind?” 

His eyes were glinting with mischief and lust. How could you say no to someone so attractive? You shook your head no, unable to form words. Bucky quickly disposed of your grease covered t-shirt and bra, following with your cotton shorts. You suddenly remembered that you had failed to put on any panties today, suddenly self-consciously naked under his intimidating gaze. Bucky whistled, the sound echoing off the motel room walls.

“Would you look at that pretty pussy?” he groaned out, brushing his thumb softly across your already swollen clit. “Just as I imagined it would be.” 

He got down on his knees at the end of the bed and put his palms underneath your ass to pull you closer to him. Your nipples were so sensitive and hard already, you couldn’t help but roll them between your fingers as you watched Bucky’s mouth come closer and closer to your dripping sex. “What do you say I make you purr like Steve’s bike outside, hmm?”

Before you could even answer, his soft lips were wrapped around your clit. At first, his tongue moved in torturous circles around your bundle of nerves, before sucking it into his mouth and making your toes curl. Every few seconds he’d stop, allowing you to catch your breath and swiping his tongue inside you to taste your juices, before sucking your clit into his mouth again and again. You were so close to cumming already and he could tell, your entire body trembling, your legs instinctively trying to close around his head. Bucky inserted one of his thick fingers inside you, growling at your walls pulsing around it.

“Fuck,” he growled, curling up his finger to brush perfectly against your g-spot. “Let me feel you cum, Y/N.”

That’s all it took for your orgasm to crash through you in a violent wave, your entire body jerking on the bed, your moans reaching the ceiling.

“You’re so sweet and you taste even sweeter,” Bucky said, sucking your juices off his finger. Your entire chest and face was flushed scarlet from your orgasm, your pussy aching for Bucky to fill you up.

“Please, Bucky,” you begged, tugging at his belt and pulling him closer.

“Tell me,” he commanded, brushing his thumb along your cheek.

“I need to feel you fill me,” you whispered, and his eyes lit up even more. His pants and boxers were pooled around his feet quicker than you could blink. You gasped at the sight of his hard, thick cock pointed right in your direction. You couldn’t help but reach your hand out to grab it, to feel the ridges and veins glide in your palm as you stroked him up and down. You licked the bead of precum off the tip of his cock, ensuring you made eye contact with him the entire time.

“Lay back,” he said, taking his cock into his own hand and lazily stroking it. He spread your legs apart with his free hand and ran the head along your slick folds, brushing it against your clit with each turn. He eased himself in slow, allowing your tight walls to accommodate his size. Bucky hissed between his teeth as he sunk himself deep inside you, feeling your sweetest spot against his sensitive tip. He pumped his hips into you at a slow pace at first, but you were already desperate for more friction, desperate for him to fuck the ever loving shit out of you.

“Faster,” you breathed out, the desperation in your voice thick and needy. “Harder. Fuck me.”

Bucky pumped into you faster and faster, the redness creeping up his chest as he fucked you deeper and deeper. His fingers dug into your ankles so deeply, he left marks. The sweat from his brow was dripping onto your stomach now,

“I’m going to fucking cum so deep inside you,” he grunted out between thrusts, the feeling of his hard cock pulling at your walls making you want to cum again. “I can’t hold it anymore.” You watched as Bucky’s face contorted and you felt his cock twitch inside you as he came, sending you over the brink yourself. You both moaned each other's’ names as you released, tingles pricking at your skin. He collapsed on top of you, the grease from his arms now rubbing all over you once more. Once you were both able to catch your breath, Bucky propped himself up on his elbow to look at you.

“You’re all dirty,” he said, a sly smirk on his face. “What do you say I go clean you up?”


End file.
